farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Experience
A farmer has a certain amount of experience. When certain amounts of experience are reached, a farmer can advance to the next level, where more market items, gifts and other features become available. A farmer can see their own experience in a bar at the top of the page. The amount of the bar filled in is relative to how close the farmer is to reaching their next level. The star at the end of the bar shows a player their level. At the bottom of the screen is a list of a player's neighbors. A player is able to see the level and experience of each of his neighbors from here. After a farmer reaches Level 35, they will require an extra 10,000 experience for each level. A farmer needs 433,000 experience to reach level 70. After level 70, the amount needed increases by 500 xp each level, so 10,500 xp for level 71, 11,000 for level 72, et. cetera. On June 30th, 2011, XP for FarmCash was released into the Market. 50, 200 and 1000 XP could be purchased for 5, 10 and . More Experience Experience can be earned in a number of ways. These include: * Buying animals * Buying buildings * Buying decorations * Buying vehicles * Completing a collection * Co-Op Farming * Feeding neighbors' chicken coops * Fertilizing neighbors' crops * Harvesting fertilized crops * Harvesting crops which have been mastered * Helping neighbors * Opening a Mystery Box * Planting crops * Planting trees * Plowing harvested plots * Plowing new plots * Receiving ribbons * Receiving from a Mystery Egg * Receiving from a Mystery Egg (Spring) * Receiving from a Mystery Gift * Selling items from your bakery, spa or winery * When a neighbor takes a bushel from your Market Stall you can claim XP(amount of XP increases depending on how many neighbors took bushels from your stall) Costs for Experience Many use hay bales to quickly raise their experience points, buying them and then selling them back. A cheaper but slower tactic is plowing a plot and planting soybeans, then deleting the plot. Higher level players can buy and sell back other items, using fewer clicks but costing more coins. # One level is 10,000 XP. Click count includes deleting. # Assuming 4x4 tractor, seeder and harvester. # Sweet Beets are not available any more. # If not sold, Belted Cows generate 3,000 Coins per day. Other Farm Experience Points Cheer Points A farmer can earn also earn Cheer Points. When certain amounts of cheer are reached, a farmer can advance to the next Cheer Level, where more market items, gifts and other features become available. Cheer points were introduced with early access to Mistletoe Lane on November 5th, 2012. Fairy Points A farmer can earn also earn Fairy Points. When certain amounts of fairy points are reached, a farmer can advance to the next Fairy Level, where more market items, gifts and other features become available. Fairy points were introduced with early access to Enchanted Glen on January 7th, 2013. Shell Points A farmer can earn also earn Shell Points. When certain amounts of shell points are reached, a farmer can advance to the next Shell Level, where more market items, gifts and other features become available. Shell points were introduced with early access to Atlantis on March 4th, 2013. Spook Points A farmer can earn also earn Spook Points. When certain amounts of spook points are reached, a farmer can advance to the next Spook Level, where more market items, gifts and other features become available. Spook points were introduced with early access to the Haunted Hollow on September 17th, 2012. Zen Points A farmer can earn also earn Zen Points aka ZP. When certain amounts of zen points are reached, a farmer can advance to the next Zen Level, where more market items, gifts and other features become available. Zen Points were introduced with early access to the Jade Falls on June 5th, 2012. A farmer can see their own zen points level in a bar at the top of the Jade Farm page. The amount of the bar filled in is relative to how close the farmer is to reaching their next level. How to obtain ZP's Zen Point experience can be earned in a number of ways. These include: * Leveling up Mountain Palace * Harvesting crops on Jade Falls * Purchase items from market (note: ZP values will be shown in the Infobox) Other forms of Experience Points Dairy Points Dairy Points are gained and used within the Dairy Farm to level up that particular building. Gallery xp mystery gift.jpg|XP from Mystery Gift. xp 1.jpg|XP from Mystery Egg (Spring). Category:Gameplay